


You Can't Stop the Fog From Rolling In

by Sj_10



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Plans For The Future, Reflection, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sj_10/pseuds/Sj_10
Summary: When Tessa wakes up that morning there is fog. It fills the air and she can only just make out the building across the road. It surprises her. There has never been fog before.She has always been able to see what lies ahead with perfect clarity.





	You Can't Stop the Fog From Rolling In

When Tessa wakes up that morning there is fog. It fills the air and she can only just make out the building across the road. It surprises her. There has never been fog before.

She has always been able to see what lies ahead with perfect clarity.

***

The next morning the fog is back. It is stronger today and she can barely make out her car. It shimmers and waves, taunting her, and the unknown is greater than ever before. 

***

The fog is still there, a month from when it first appeared. It has been getting steadily stronger and she is sure that if she were to go outside and stick out her hand it would   
disappear into a rapidly expanding abyss. 

***

For the next few years the fog is always present when Tessa wakes up. It shrouds the world from her and she longs, more than anything, to be able to see far off without mystery.

***

One day she asks Scott if he can see the fog. He tells her that he cannot, that for him mornings are always bright and clear and understandable. 

***

Tessa wakes up early one morning with the newly added diamond on her finger pressing against her cheek. When she looks outside, there is no fog. It is the first time in nearly   
five years. She can see forever without even trying.

***

The fog remains gone. She never worries about not being able to see any more. 

***

One morning, on a day that seems even clearer than any prior, she is scared. She can still see, but she is unsure if she likes what is shown. 

***

The doubt, worry, and simultaneous clarity build and evolve as the days grow longer. She wakes up every morning with the unfiltered sun streaming onto her face and falls asleep every night with difficulty and a piercing moon. 

***

On the last day of spring, the final morning before the diamond gains a golden companion, the fog has returned. It is not as strong as it was in the beginning and she can see easily across the street. The distance though is hazy, allowing her to make out approximates but not absolutes. Today, she finds the fog comforting.

***

She now sees the fog every morning in the distance. She in never afraid anymore though, because even if it were to return with overwhelming darkness she now has a flashlight by her side, bright enough to guide her through everything. 

Tessa realizes that the fog was not meant to frighten her but to guide her and help her to understand that not everything is set in stone. She needs no crystal ball or even crystal vision. All she wants will come with Scott. All she needs is her own determination and perseverance. Because even though the fog will never clear, nor does she ever want it to, she knows she can make it through and accomplish whatever needs to be done. She is Tessa Virtue.


End file.
